gundhrdndfandomcom-20200214-history
Player:Somerled
If they don't want me in this world, they can go straight to hell!-Somerled in regards to the Darkbrotherhood. Somerled(formely Somerled Noir) is a member of The Bean Squad. He was a follower of Igglebeth and a member of the Dark Brotherhood . Appearance Child As a child, somerled had long, curly silver hair with pink eyes. He possessed two sets of angel wings with the first set being larger than the second. He was seen to have a very muscular build and wore a robe with several buttons along, striped pants and sandals. Teen(from start to episode 27) Somerled has the appearence of a thin man with very long, messy black hair tied in a ponytail and slanted pink eyes. Due to his curse changing his eye, he keeps a hair bang over it to hide himself.After leaving the cult he started wearing robes that have the sybol of Famphegor on them. Adult(current) As an adult Somerled still possesses long hair however i has become silver/white again.He now possesses a halo with various names written on it and appears to have increased both in height and muscle mass. Personality Somerled's personality is for the most part, he is sweet, cheerful, bright,easygoing and honest around his party mates. This however this masks his deep sorrow and sadness His personality mostly results from abuse inflicted by his mother and the absence of his father, which finally ended with him leaving the cult many years before joining the party, the knowledge of having been stolen might have hurt him to an extent. This was the beginning of his changes, as he later became quite lonely and sorrowful. Although he wants his parents to feel and understand the pain he experienced because of their abuse and betrayal, he essentially just feels deeply betrayed by them. He wanted them to be a happy family, but because of their neglectful behavior and betrayal, he felt like he wasn't worth much. Thus, when TheBeanSquad told him they would be a party, all members unwittingly became a pillar of support that gave him much-needed happiness. Somerled himself has stated that his party mates provide a stabilizing influence in his normally sad mindset. It is shown sometimes in the series just how deeply insecure Somerled truly is,when he says his life would not be worth living if he could not be with his party in this world. His crippling fear of losing them is notably the only thing that can cause his usually high composure to crack. After his first encounter in years with his mother, Somerled came close to becoming depressed again. However after the party told him they would protect him, Somerled once again found something to live for and turned TheBeanSquad his main focus in life. Recently he has managed to become stable without the need to be with the party, even coming to terms that he can't be with them all the time, he even went as far as to come into terms that someday the party might end. Since he accepted that he has managed to become a rather happy person and tries his best to be a good person. Story Backstory Other information Despite possessing the appearance of a young teen and acting like one,he is the oldest member of the party(only valid until episode 27) He is the only member so far in the series to go through drastic physical changes due to magic. Attributes Equipment Relationships The Bean Squad At first Somerled held no feelings towards the party as result of his previous experiences, however after the events of episode Trivia * Altough not a cannon character, he has a son named Freke Breke who appears in a one-shot. * According to his creator and ref sheet ** His special skill is flying ** His hobbys are potion making and taking care of animals(even animal folk) ** His favorite type of food is meat and he dislikes spicy food. ** His type of woman/man is an individual and he dislikes people that don’t do anything of their own accord. ** He has no daily routine ** His weakness are his party mates ** He doesn't know where he was born ** His favorite way to spend a day off is passing time with beast folk(specially his party) ** What he likes about himself: His cuteness ** Dream/Hope:staying with his party mates forever ** He regrets not knowing where he came from ** The most embarssing thing in his life: He does not understand the question ** The thing that he wants the most is: Be loved ** His complex is his attraction to beast folk ** His favorite animal: Animal folk and humans ** Favorite scent: Doesn't have one ** His charm point:His good eye ** He is currently worried about his party mates opinion of him ** The persons he respects the most are his party mates ** There is no person he would mind making an enemy of * Somerled is a old Scottish variant of the name Samuel * His name means "name of God" or "God heard" Category:PC